Como ser amigo de una sirena
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hipo, el heredero de la tribu,  se encuentra con Ariel, la princesamás jóven de Atlantica, y conversan un rato.


**Como ser amigo de una sirena**

_Yami Horus: ¡Si…! ¡Mi primer one-shot de "How To Ttrain Your Dragon" ("Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón")! Aunque… es un crossover… (XD) La verdad es que ya quería escribir una de las (muchas ()) ideas de mi cabeza y esta era la más fácil de desarrollar (y la más corta nwn ¡Espero que les agrade lectores amadísimos queridos y adoradísimos! Por cierto, par que encaje en la temporalidad de HTTYD (que se da según he entendido de los libros en algún periodo de conquista romana). Me baso en que las sirenas viven mucho tiempo (siglos) y que un año para ellas equivale a… muchos años humanos. (XD)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de (la película y la serie de libros) "How to train your dragon" ("Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón") no son ni serán pertenecientes a ésta mi persona ni en mis sueños más salvajes de auctora-loca-desquiciada-psicópata-demente, son propiedad de los Masters de DreamWorks y la sublime autora inglesa Cressida Crowel (¡Mis respetos a su persona, que RA y todos los kamis del Valhala le sigan dando inspiración!)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Como ser amigo de una sirena. **

— ¡Te exijo que detengas este deliberado acto de desobediencia en este mismo instante! ¿Tienes idea de lo furioso que estará tu padre si se entera que estuviste en la superficie? — La seriedad en esa voz no fue tomada en cuenta por nadie.

— No tiene nada de malo— Le respondió la pelirroja

— ¡ ¿Qué no tiene nada de…? ! — Repitió el otro a su espalda— ¡Los humanos son peligrosos y lo sabes!

—Además— Añadió el tercer (y muy temeroso) acompañante—…yo he oído que en estas aguas habitan serpientes marinas ¡con enormes dientes afilados! Como los de un tiburón pero cinco veces más grandes y que comen todo lo que se mueva ¡Dentro y fuera del agua!

— Flounder, esos son solo rumores— le dijo el que antes hablaba autoritario. — Pero lo que no son rumores son los humanos que viven aquí— continuó en un tono firme, pero ahora no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. — ¿Me estás escucha…?— No acababa de hablar cuando noto la ausencia de la chica. — ¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí…! ¡Ariel!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hipo no podía evitar estar tan feliz ese día, es decir acababan de sobrevivir a su primer vuelo de prueba y habían pasado una tranquila tarde comiendo pescado. Esa prueba había salido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado (a pesar de haber caído desde una gran altura y haber estado a punto de matarse los dos en su camino de regreso a la tierra y el hecho de haber tenido que maniobrar entre los estrechos espacios de las formaciones rocosas del otro lado de la isla y que su amigo reptiliano le haya enseñado como se siente atravesar volando una bola de fuego y, por si fuera poco, obtener un nuevo peinado y un exótico toque chamuscado para sus ropas) Aparentemente los dioses no lo odiaban tanto, es decir: seguía vivo, ya no lo molestaban en la aldea (aunque sabía de antemano que no durarían mucho sus quince minutos de fama) y había un precioso atardecer pintándose en el horizonte.

— ¡Oye Chimuelo! ¿Qué dices si nos quedamos a ver el atardecer? —Preguntó a su amigo volador acariciándole la cabeza. El dragón asintió feliz de la vida. Hipo sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo concordaba con él (a veces le empezaba a asustar el hecho de entender lo que quería decir el dragón…). Se acercaron a una parte de la playa en la que las rocas abundaban en la orilla. Hipo se sentó en lo alto de una de ellas mientras que Chimuelo se acomodó alrededor de ésta. El atardecer se veía hermoso; el cielo estaba pintado con hermosas trazas de naranja y rojo, mientras que las nubes eran retocadas con trazas de rosado, lila dorado y su reflejo iluminando el agua calma... Sin embargo, algo perturbó la constancia de aquella tranquilidad. Parecía que algo salía del agua ¿Un pez? No, era muy grande (y la clase de animales grandes que pudiera ser aquello no habitaban en aquellas aguas)

— ¿Qué crees que sea eso, Chimuelo? — Preguntó el jinete a su dragón, el cual de inmediato se puso en guardia, preparándose para enfrentar cualquier clase de peligro que le acechase. Cuando divisó en el agua aquello que su humano le estaba señalando; parecía un humano pero… ¿Con cola de pez? Y se estaba dirigiendo a la misma región rocosa que ellos habían atravesado volando hace unas pocas horas.

— Ven amigo, vamos a investigar— Dijo Hipo tomando la montura del dragón que corrió por la playa hasta alcanzar ese sitio.

Una vez ahí, ninguno sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, quizá esperaban que cola de pez enorme se asomara en cualquier momento entre el agua de las rocas, cuando…

— ¡Ay! — Gritó alguien.

— Es por acá — dijo señalando unas rocas más pequeñas que las demás en el borde de la playa. Al asomarse a ver que había, ambos se sorprendieron de ver en aquella albufera a una chica pelirroja escondiéndose bajo el agua de unos pequeños terrores.

— ¡Aléjense! — Oyó gritar a la misma voz que parecía venir de… ¿Un cangrejo? (Hipo se preguntó por un instante si el pez que se comió no tenía plaga).

— ¡No! ¡Sebastián! — Gritó la chica mientras quitaba al cangrejo del alcance de un terror. Hipo entonces sintió que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! — dijo autoritario el hijo del jefe, y los pequeños obedecieron… o algo así, pues de inmediato saltaron sobre él a lamerle la cara. — ¡Ok, ok! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya basta! ¡Eso hace cosquillas! ¡Mañana jugaremos con ustedes! ¡Jajaja! — Luego de un minuto de ser lamido sin piedad, el Furia Nocturna decidió actuar y espantar a los terrores con un fuerte rugido.

— Gracias amigo— Le dijo Hipo, luego se dirigió nuevamente al lugar en el que había visto a la chica pelirroja. La encontró ahí, hablando con el cangrejo… y un pececito amarillo.

— ¿Estás bien Sebastián? — preguntó.

— ¿Ves? Esta es la clase de peligro que se corre en la superficie— Decía aún algo atolondrado. — Apenas sacas una aleta del agua y alguna cosa te quiere devorar.

— Sebastián tiene razón. Mejor vámonos Ariel.

— ¿Están bien? — Oyeron la voz de alguien. De inmediato volvieron a sumergirse en las aguas de aquella pequeña fosa. — ¡Hey! ¡Está bien! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! —Un trio de ojos asomó por encima del agua, y vieron al chico con curiosidad. Ariel salió del agua y se sentó en una de las rocas. — Wow, eres… una sirena. Siempre pensé que las sirenas eran unos monstruos — admitió el vikingo. Ariel se rió.

— Y… tú eres un humano. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Ah, si… me llamo Hipo— Se presentó con una sonrisa algo apenada— Si, si, ya sé, un nombre poco común hasta para un vikingo, ¡Pero no es el peor! — Ariel se rió un poco con su forma tan rara de presentarse.

— ¡Un vikingo! — Exclamó Sebastián.

— ¿De verdad eres un vikingo? — Preguntó sorprendida— Siempre oí a la gente decir que, de todas las clases de humanos, los vikingos eran la peor clase. Me llamo Ariel. Es un gusto conocerte ¡Eres mi primer amigo humano!

— El gusto es mío— contestó educadamente (demasiado par aun vikingo) — Y… ¿qué te trae a las frías aguas de Berk?

— Pues, huí de casa— Declaró firmemente la sirena.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque mi papá actúa como si no pudiera cuidarme sola— dijo con algo de tristeza— Siempre repite "Ariel los humanos son peligrosos" "Ariel, la superficie no es lugar para una sirena". Los padres no entienden.

— Si, te entiendo. Al menos a ti no te han obligado a quedarte en casa porque cada vez que pones un pie afuera "se desata el desastre" — Dijo Hipo. — Además, mi papá nunca me escucha. De hecho, a veces pienso que le da sordera cada vez que hablo con él.

— ¿Tampoco el tuyo? — Hipo la miro un poco sorprendido— El mío deja de oírme en cuanto menciono a los humanos o que estuve en la superficie.

— ¡Porque eres la hija del rey! — Interrumpió Sebastián—Y como tal, debes obedecer a tu padre.

— Por lo menos tú no tienes un niñero detrás de ti todo el tiempo— señaló ella con una sonrisa.

— No todo el tiempo… pero sí cuando estoy en la aldea, mi padre es el jefe. Además, soy el peor Vikingo que se haya visto en Berk— suspiró— Es decir, soy demasiado débil, no tengo habilidad con las armas. Y siempre que invento algo alguien termina herido… o algo en la aldea termina destrozado.

— Parece que los aparatos humanos también hacen daño aquí arriba— Indicó sorprendido Flounder justo antes de…— ¡Ahh! — Gritar del miedo.— ¡Se los dije! ¡Monstruos que comen todo lo que se mueva dentro y fuera del agua! — Todos voltearon a ver que señalaba, y vieron a Chimuelo olfateando muy cerca de ellos.

— Ah… no te asustes, es solo Chimuelo. Es inofensivo. — Señaló el vikingo mientras acariciaba al dragón detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Preguntó Ariel.

— Es un dragón, a diferencia de la mayoría de los que viven en el mar él tiene alas y puede volar.

— Es muy lindo— Dijo ella cuando el dragón se acercó nuevamente a olerla.

— ¡Ariel! — Llamó Sebastián — ¡Ya es muy tarde, tienes que volver a casa!. — En efecto, era ya de noche.

— No, no pienso volver. — Dijo ella.

— Tienes que volver— le dijo Hipo— Yo sé que muchas veces uno quisiera mantenerse lejos de casa… pero la verdad es que no hay lugar como el hogar. Además, esos terrores seguro que vendrán a buscarte mañana.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — Admitió resignada.

— No te preocupes, solo piensa que quizá un día podamos hacer que nuestros padres nos escuchen

— Y tú no te preocupes por ser el peor vikingo, seguro que encontrarás algo en lo que seas bueno. — le dijo Ariel.

— Oye, antes de irte ¿Me dejarías hacer un dibujo de ti? — Preguntó el Vikingo, tomando su cuaderno de notas y su carboncillo.

— Claro— Dijo ella, acomodándose en la roca y en breves instantes, el dibujo estaba listo.

— ¡Guau! Es grandioso. —Dijo ella— ¿Todos los Vikingos dibujan así?

— Em… no, creo que yo soy el único. — Admitió

— Entonces eres el Vikingo más talentoso de tu villa—Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de sumergirse y desaparecer pare reaparecer de entre las aguas unos metros más allá de donde estaba diciendo — ¡Adiós Hipo!

— ¿Sabes Chimuelo? — dijo el jinete a su dragón—Creo que somos los primeros en ser amigos de una sirena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó un tiempo, luego de matar a la Muerte Roja, e hipo se encontraba nuevamente en la playa, observando el atardecer con Toothless. Ahora que no había dragones atacando a diario no había armas que arreglar en todo momento en la forja, por lo que tenía una buena parte del día libre (sobre todo por escapar de sus nuevos fans, no podía dar ni un paso en la villa sin ser rodeado pro ellos!).

— Hola— Le llamó una voz conocida que no oía desde hacía semanas

— Hola Ariel. — Saludó el jinete de dragón mientras su Furia Nocturna lamía la cara de la sirena— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Castigada, a Sebastián se le salió decir que estuve aquí y papá me hizo quedarme en mi habitación todo este tiempo.

— Vaya… por cierto… ¿Ahora no te acompañan Flounder ni Sebastián?

— No, vine sin decirles. Además mi amigo Urchin los necesita para alguno de su splanes. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

— Bien, o algo así. — Dijo — ¡Adivina! Finalmente mi papá me escucha

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — Preguntó la sirena entusiasmada.

— Pues no fue fácil… Primero tuvimos una pequeña pelea, luego le salvé la vida y luego maté a un dragón monstruoso, pero… perdí una pierna en el proceso

— Vaya… Eres el primer humano que conozco con una sola pierna

— Soy el único humano que conoces— Se rió hipo.

— ¡Hipo! — Llamó una voz a su espalda, Ariel se escondió bajo las aguas mientras Hipo veía a la rubia más temida de todo Berk.

— ¡Hola-strid, Holas-astrid, Hola Astrid…!— Saludó.

— Aquí estás, te he estado buscando— dijo con voz amenazadora mientras lo tomaba de la camisa —YA van tres veces que no llegas a tiempo al Gran Salón y si no estás presente en la cena esta noche te arrancaré la otra pierna ¿Entendido?

— Si señora— Dijo el chico. Justo antes de que Astrid los soltara y se fuera muy sonriente.

— ¡Te veo en la cena!

— ¿Quién era ella? —Preguntó Ariel con curiosidad a un Hipo con cara de tonto enamorado.

— Astrid…. La chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto Berk…

— ¿Está enojada contigo? — Preguntó Ariel.

— No… así son las chicas vikingas— le contestó.

— Bueno, mejor me voy — dijo Ariel— Mi papá me dijo que si no estoy en casa para el anochecer, me va a encadenar al palacio.

— Está bien— dijo el vikingo saliendo de su trance.

— Tú también deberías irte, ella dijo que te arrancaría la otra pierna

— Si… Casi lo olvido— Hipo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Sabes? mi amigo Urchin me recuerda un poco a ti… excepto que el tiene ojos azules y su cabello es rubio.

— ¿En serio? Debes presentármelo algún día. — Dijo el vikingo.

—Lo haré— Le contestó la peliroja— ¡Adiós Hipo!

—Adiós Ariel... — Dijo antes de recibir un ataque de inspiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún era temprano, y casi no había nadie, por lo que Astrid se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Hipo solo en el Gran Salón, tenía la mesa llena de dibujos. Se aproximó a él y…

— ¿Hipo?

— ¡Ah! — Lo asustó—Ah… Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, Hola Astrid— Dijo nervioso y tratando de esconder algunos de los dibujos detrás de él.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba algunos de los dibujos de la mesa. Y observando en cada uno un dibujo de ella… como una sirena.

— Yo... este…. Nada nada es solo que… yo… ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa el día de hoy?

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó sin expresión.

— Es que… yo estaba pensando cómo te verías si fueras una sirena y… hice varios dibujos con diferentes colas para ver cual se vería más como una sirena real y… y… Por favor tenme piedad, una muerte rápida y sin dolor no me vendría mal. — contrario a lo que esperaba, Astrid de rió un poco y luego lo miró.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes cómo se ven las sirenas? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa de lado.

— Pues… soy amigo de una— Le respondió Hipo, recibiendo un golpe en el medio de su pobre cabeza. — ¡Auch! ¿Y eso pro qué fue?

— Eso es por estar inventando historias— le dijo Astrid con firmeza, justo antes de tomarlo de la camisa y besarlo apasionadamente. — Y eso… es por tener tanta imaginación…— Fue lo último que le dijo a un Hipo (que sonreía como el vil tonto enamorado que era) antes de volverlo a besar.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: ¡HA! ¿Qué les pareció mis amados lectores? ¿Loco? ¿Raro? Solo epero que les haya gustado ¡Y recuerden! Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review…  
>Hipo: Em… Horus, pregunta ¿Este escudo es para las amenazas de muerte verdad? O.ó? (señalando un enorme escudo)<br>Horus: Si que lo es, mi querido Hipo (nwn), nada de lo que me lancen me podrá hacer daño.  
>Hipo: ¿Y "nada" significa…?<br>Horus: Kunais, cuchillos, navajas, discos tipo los de "Tron", bombas (de todo tipo), flechas, lanzas, espadas, boomerangs, picas, arietes, cañones, ballestas, lechugas, jitomates, cocos, balones de futbol, de voleibol, basquetbol, raquetas de tenis, palos de hockey, libros… y demás objetos contundentes (nwn)  
>Hipo: Ok… solo te diré que al incluir sirenas en este fic, tal vez también recibas algo del mar.<br>Horus: (pensando en un submarino ruso) ¡Ay No! Bueno… será la primera vez que me ataque un submarino nuclear… (n-nUU) Mi escudo ya no me salvó… Ok, creo que estoy siendo algo paranoica. XD  
>Hipo: ¬¬U ¿Solo "algo"?<br>Horus: Bueno, si no quieren seguir leyendo mis paranoias (muy raras en mi… debe ser por el té que me acabo de tomar XD) dejen un review (X3) ¡Nos vemos en otro fic!_


End file.
